Stand By Me
by alexisasf
Summary: A new girl named Foster James moves to Castle Rock after her parents die with her sister. Foster is very anti social and doesn't really talk or go any where till she meets the boys who take her on a journey that makes her learn more about herself and them. Changing all their lives.


"It's really bright here..." Foster looked over at her sister who was looking straight back at her. "It is...no clouds at all...this is nothing like Washington.." Foster looked back outside and stared at the road. She saw her refection in the window and rolled her eyes. She sighed and her eyes went to her hands which were trembling. Foster and her sister Nicki were to move from Forks, Washington to Castle Rock. They were moving due to a fire that perished their parents. Foster was the youngest at 15 while her sister took on the age of 17 but she was often mistaken for older. Nicki was a brunette with blue eyes and brown skin she was 5'11, she looked nothing at all like her little sister. Who had brunette hair, brown eyes, brown skin, and was 5'7 . Which was very tall for someone her age. Foster offend dressed in crop tops and a hat worn backwards and high waisted jeans. Her sister was more girly wearing skirts and putting bows into her hair. Foster was always in her sisters shadow but she had gotten use to it as time had went on.

As the taxi halted in front of the new home the court had provided them with Foster awakened rubbing her eyes. She sighed and pushed the heavy car door with her shoulder. It was a decent house...a little big for two girls, but it'd do. "Your bags'll be here by tomorrow morning..i'm really sorry about..." Nicki cut off the driver and smiled "thank you for driving us." The driver looked down and nodded his head before popping open the trunk for the girls to grab the pathetic luggage they had packed with their necessitates. Nicki walked to the door and unlocked it, when she pushed it open she was surprised to see that the house was already filled with furniture. I know what you're thinking, "Nicki's under-aged... why are they left alone?" Well actually Nicki had lied about her age. She had begged the lawyer and some close friends to change all her info in the computers to make it seem like she was 19. She did look the part. So they gave her the rights to the estate and they even provided extra money due to Foster being so young.

Nicki ran up the stairs to check the place out but Foster just wanted to sit down. She grabbed the newspaper sitting on the kitchen counter and traced the words on the paper. "September 1, 1959 Ray Brower still missing!" She furrowed her eyebrows staring at the paper but her thoughts were interrupted by her older sister. "GET TO BED FOSTER, WE HAVE A LOT TO UNPACK TOMORROW!" Foster threw the paper back where she found it and ran up the stairs before getting ready for bed.

"Get up before i slug you" Nicki nudged Fosters shoulder. Foster arose and rubbed her eyes groaning. "What time is it?" Nicki sighed and looked at the floor. "Well its 8:24 here but in Washington its 5:24...it's three hours ahead here." Foster slammed her face back into the pillow and groaned loudly. "Get up the trucks are here with the books and stuff." Foster got up again and stumbled to her luggage popping it open. Her eyes widened when she saw what was in it. "What the fuck is this Nick?" She picked up the blue skirt that her sister had packed. "Just think you could use something new Fos." Foster clutched the skirt and rolled her eyes. "The money that they gave us for new cloths... did you spend it all on skirts for the both of us?" Nicki without turning around nodded "don't worry i kept your hats and that dumb leather jacket you like so much." Foster rolled her eyes again and huffed. She grabbed a white crop top and the blue skirt, putting them on and then her hat which was facing backwards as usual. The skirt went above her belly button while the crop top stopped right below her boobs. The skirt was long enough..but very short. It stopped about 2 inches above her knees. Foster hated it..even though she did look very good. She walked out and started grabbing boxes not noticing the neighborhood boys eyeing her. Foster was very much a tom boy and boys didn't really look at her in Washington.

As she continued to grab boxes a boy came walking over to her. Well not just one boy 3 boys. She didn't notice them till they talked. "Hi..." Foster looked up and stared at the boy who spoke. He was blonde with short hair and had green eyes. "Hi?" The boy smiled and asked her for her name. "My names Foster James...what about you three?" The blonde boy introduced them all. "Chris Chambers, Gordie Lachance, and Teddy Duchamp." Foster nodded still holding the box. "Well its nice to meet you.." The one named Teddy grabbed the box from her "let me help." Soon all three boys had boxes in their arms and were going into her house. Nicki smiled and winked at Foster who didn't really seem to care for the boys.

After about an hour of watching the boys bring in the boxes Foster got curious. "Why are you helping me?" Gordie looked like he was the only one and put the box he was carrying down. "You're new and you don't have friends. You're a tom boy...sorta... and we wanna be your friends." Foster was a little thrown off and nodded. "Okay.." Gordie smiled and walked over to her leaning on the wall "you like you could use friends James."


End file.
